


Code: Wild Rose - Chapter 3: Backfire

by Suanne



Series: Code: Wild Rose [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suanne/pseuds/Suanne
Summary: And I finished chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter :)





	Code: Wild Rose - Chapter 3: Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> And I finished chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter :)

**Chapter 3: Backfire**

 

“So, what if I talked with the taxi driver?” I asked them.

I couldn’t just give in that easy, I needed to keep going with this little theater. Skye was still hiding on my room and they were still out of my house. I had a little advantage to know who they were, but they only knew whatever they had found on the system, and that was not much.

“It’s to much of a coincidence. It will be better if you tell us what happen and where she is now.” Coulson replied.

“I really don’t know what can I tell you two. Plus, none of you introduce yourselves, what makes you think I would trust any of you.” I said teasing them.

“We are with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the young girl we are looking for as information we need. We do not want to harm her in any way.” Coulson explained.

“Then why is she running way from you?” I asked, again touching all the points that would mess up with them.

“She is running not only from us, we really only want her help.” Coulson continued.

“Why she never says anything?” I asked pointing to May, noticing she was looking inside my house.

She was trying to find clues that I had brought Skye to my house, shame that only Skye was eating and there was no way it looked like two people were eating, I was cautions knowing that they were probably coming there.

“Then you won’t mind us to check you house?” May asked entering the house.

“Was that asking or just informing me?” I said walking to the side.

“If you aren’t hiding anything, then there won’t be a problem.” May said looking at my eyes. “Or are you hiding something?”

“Go ahead. There is nothing I can say to convince any of you.” I said smiling.

If Skye kept quiet on my room, they wouldn’t find her, I had purposely left my room door open while Skye hide in my wardrobe.

 “What is this?” May asked pointing to the laptop on my counter.

“Just an old laptop, it’s on the way to the trash.” I replied.

“Then why is it open on a secure page with our whereabouts?” she questioned.

I didn’t answer, there was no way out of that one.

“If you won’t tell us where she is, we are taking you in.” May said walking closer to me with handcuffs on her hand.

“Arresting me with no concrete evidence that I know where she is. How fun.” I started while the handcuffs were being put on my wrists. “However, I will be out of your custody before the day ends though.” I commented.

“How can you be so sure of that?” Coulson asked.

“Just wait and see.” Was all I said.

“Start walking, less talking.” May said with a louder voice.

We were just passing the front door when I heard the foot steps coming from my room, why was she coming out now? She would be safe and clear to walk and run once they took me out of there.

“WAIT.” Skye screamed.

“Oh look, she is here after all.” May said looking at me.

“Let her go, she as nothing to do with all of this. She doesn’t even know why I’m on the run.” Skye said.

“You really think we will let her go after she hide you like this?” Coulson said. “She will have to go with us too.” He added.

“Skye why did you come out?” I asked.

“It’s not fair, they want me not you.” She replied.

“You could have got away.” I said.

“It’s fine. They won’t stop until they get what they want.” She said.

Coulson hold on to Skye while May kept a grip on me, they took us both to the BUS and separate us into two different rooms. I just sat and waited, since I had to keep the fact that I was also an agent out of the picture. Ten minutes or so had pass when someone open the door behind me, and seconds later, Coulson was sitting in front of me.

“I think I never introduce myself. I’m Agent Coulson.” He said after sitting down. “I would like to know why were you hiding Skye in your house.”

“I saw someone in distress, I decided to help.” I simply answered.

“But why lie when we reach there?” He asked.

“She looked afraid, why would I do that. There was nothing telling me I could trust you.” I replied. “What you want from her anyway?”

“She is a hacker with information on a group we are after.” He told me.

“Why is she scared of you then?” I asked, turning all the question around.

“She didn’t give us a chance to explain. She might have though we were with the group we are after.” He explained. “Wait, why am I answering your questions.”

I just smirked and didn’t say anything, turning the tables to my favor was one of my specialties. I always got the answers I needed, and that was one of the reasons why Fury would just answer whatever I asked, he knew I would get the answer one way or the other.

Coulson left the room once he got that I was the one questioning, and I knew what was coming next. Agent May would be coming next. Not even five seconds later and she was entering the room.

“Looks like you like to play games.” She said sitting in front of me, where seconds before was Coulson.

“I have no idea what you mean Agent.” I replied.

“What is your name?” May asked.

“I pretty sure you already have that answer, from the moment you found my phone.” I reply.

“Amuse me, and answer the question.” She told me.

“Don’t feel like it. Not when I know you already got the answer.” I said. “To that and to all the questions we were planning to ask me. Like I know that you all already found out I’m here as a refugee.” I added.

“You seem to know a lot about our protocol.” May said.

“Your imagination, you are doing the same if one gets arrested by the cops. I know all protocols because of my job, nothing special.” I explained.

“Your job? You mean assistant to lawyers’ company?” May questioned.

“Just a hobby, that one.” I whispered. “So, time to let me go now?” I asked lifting my hands showing the handcuffs.

“Not just yet.” She replied.

 


End file.
